


Roxy Lalonde and Christmas Day

by cinderrain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Snowmen, Very very fluffy you've been warned, terrible movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderrain/pseuds/cinderrain
Summary: For glamourouskittens for the 2016 Homestuck Secret Santa exchange!
Roxy brings presents to all the cute couples.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! I hope you like it. c:   
> Merry Christmas!

Roxy pokes her head around a corner. Dave and Karkat are in what passes for the living room nowadays, arguing over something. (Well, it’s the room where they’re keeping the tree and all the presents, and it has a couch in it. That’s good enough for her.) She doesn’t need to get any closer to figure out what it’s about - Dave’s wielding a Santa hat like it’s the red flag thing that bulls charge at, and Karkat’s treating both the hat and Dave like they’re infected with plague. What an adorable pair. 

“Come on, just a lil?” Dave tugs on the pom-pom bit of his own hat, completely stone-faced. 

“Fuck you,” Karkat responds, and vaults over the back of the couch. Roxy pops up right in front of him, and he yells a lot. 

“Hey there!” She steps to the side to block him again when he tries to dodge around her. “Ain’t it a lovely Christmas afternoon?” 

“No it damn well isn’t, let me the hell past.” He glowers at her something fierce, and she giggles. Dave approaches from behind Karkat, movements exaggeratedly slow like he’s cornering a wild animal. She can’t help another snort of laughter at Karkat’s outraged expression when Dave pops the hat on right over his tiny horns. 

After a considerable amount of fussing and expressions of dramatic betrayal, Karkat relents and settles down. “For your human ‘Christmas spirit’,” he allows. “But just once and now you both owe me.” He grumps and crosses his arms, and Dave sneaks in a nose-smooch. 

“Sorry, can’t stick around! I’ve got to be off delivering s’more presents.” She pulls one out now from the bag she has slung over her shoulder. “Glitterbomb for you! And for you!” And she absconds, snickering, while both the prankees sputter over their newfound sparkliness. 

In the hallways, she finds Nepeta. 

“I’m hunting down a mighty dragon! Would you like to come help?” 

“Of course!” Roxy grins. “Why d’you have to hunt her down for though?”

“She’s trying to hide my purresent from me! And also trying to arrest me, I think?” Nepeta bounces in place, excited. “I’m not sure, we’ve lost track.”

They prowl the hallways in search of a wayward Terezi, and catch her in the dining room. Roxy pulls something else out of her bag while Nepeta confronts Terezi - mostly by pouncing on her, and subjecting her to kisses. 

“Surprise! I’ve been working as a double agent all along and now I’m gonna help the mighty legislacer-whatsits catch you!” She plonks the huge-ass sweater down over the two so both of them are caught in ridiculously bright and comfortable knitwear. 

“Fool! This will only aid our cuddling and add to our tyranny!” Terezi cackles. “That’s right, you’d better run! We’ll be after you as soon as - eep!” Nepeta had stuck her nose in Terezi’s neck. 

Roxy heads outside, next; Feferi and Aradia are out frolicking in the snow. Abandoned snowmen litter the ground, a few of them huddling near each other and a few others gruesomely murdered. There are half-made snow forts, and piles of unused snowball ammo. Roxy shouts and waves at them, and they leave their current creation (a giant shark?) to come to her. 

“Thought you two might appreciate some warm toasty beverages,” she explains, offering two mugs of cocoa. 

“Oh! Thank you!” Feferi accepts graciously and hands one off to Aradia. “It’s probably not good for someone of my blood temperature to be out here so long, but it’s just so much  _ fun _ !” She is looking a little chilled around the edges, her fins quivering in the cold. 

Aradia, by comparison, is flushed and grinning. “Thanks!” She pops herself down on a snowman corpse and wraps her arm around Feferi’s shoulders when she sits down beside her. They wave Roxy off as she retreats back inside. 

She’s about to head off again to see if any other cute couples are in need of gifting, but a hand grabs her by the wrist as she rounds a corner. 

“Janey?” Roxy blinks in surprise. Dirk’s there, too, and they bundle her off to the movie room where Jake is waiting with turkey leftovers and mashed potatoes. 

Jane manhandles her into a seated position, almost putting her in Jake’s lap. “You’ve been  _ very _ hard to locate, young lady,” she starts in a faux-disapproving tone. “We can’t have a proper Christmas without you!”

“Oh,” Roxy says, pleased. She’s... never really had a proper Christmas, before. Not with safety and company like this. 

“There was cake,” Dirk adds, “but we figured we’re all pretty much sick of sweet things for a while now.”

Jake laughs. “All right, now that we’re all here and nobody’s avoiding anyone and whatnot, we can get around to picking a movie!” He passes her a plate of food. 

Roxy’s first real Christmas winds down with all her friends curled up around her on the couch, arguing about terrible movies and laughing, and her face hurts from smiling. She feels like she’s home. 


End file.
